As shown in FIG. 15, the conventional seat 6 on an airplane generally has a desk assembly 7 which is pivotably connected to the back of the seat 6 so that the passengers sit behind the seat 6 can put books or magazines on the desk assembly 7. The desk assembly 7 includes two arms 71 which are pivotably connected to the lower end of the seat 6 and the desk top of the desk assembly 7 is pivotable relative to the two arms 71. When the desk top is not in use, the desk top is pivoted and positioned on the back of the seat 6 by using a locking member 61 on the back of the seat 6.
The conventional desk assembly 7 is not designed for positioning the board-like electronic devices which are preferably positioned at an angle relative to the users. However, the conventional desk assembly 7 only provides a horizontal desk top and the users have to operate the board-like electronic device, this is not convenient for the users when using the board-like electronic devices.
The present invention intends to provide a desk assembly connected to the back of a seat and the desk assembly can position the board-like electronic device at an angle relative to the user.